Hellfire
by Stelline
Summary: Tigerclaw/Fireheart oneshot that takes place in "Rising Storm." Rated T for its homosexual content. Don't read if you don't like slash.


_Preface-like thing: This is just a li'l oneshot deal-ee that I wrote for some fun. It takes place in_ Rising Storm_, so there is some spoiler potential. I didn't really read the book before writing this, so if some details are wrong, that's why. Story was based off the song of the same name from_ Disney's Hunchback of Notredome_. Alot of credit goes to that. This story does have homosexual themes, so please hit your 'Back' button now if you don't like that. Or, alternatively, when you see the name 'Fireheart', read it as 'Sandstorm' or perhaps even 'Princess'. All right, you crazy kids, go enjoy!_

**Hellfire**

In exile, the dark tabby sat alone, despised by his birth clan. Sulking, Tigerclaw's broad shoulders hunched over in his frustration. His ambition had caused him to try to murder his leader, Bluestar. He snarled. Bluestar was weak. She was ruining ThunderClan! She was nothing but a mouse-brained fool, letting in a worthless kittypet! Tigerclaw hissed at her very thought. He hated her. He hated all of ThunderClan. Most of all, he hated Fireheart: the kittypet who had exposed him to the whole clan. All his elaborate planning—wasted! He would have his revenge on the tabby. StarClan help him, he would have his revenge!

And yet, despite all his hatred and bitterness, there was a burning desire growing and smoldering deep within his dark heart. StarClan knew he was a good warrior, of his former deeds, before the ambition drowned him and choked him, he was worthy of praise. He could barely remember those days, the days when power was nothing but something one earned. Now, his thirst for power had consumed him and devoured his very mind! Surely his quest for control justified his acts? He would have made ThunderClan strong again. Pure and strong once more. But why then? Bluestar had let in that _kittypet_, Fireheart. Tigerclaw had found himself obsessed over that fiery young tom since the day he met him. He had always told himself it was because Fireheart knew too much about his plans. Of course, he would have to be out of the picture, that is why that cat's very name had to be erased from this life. It was why he thought about him constantly—day and night—because of his hatred of him. It was why the thought of his very name stirred a hot tingling in his fur, like fire burning his pelt, and caused his heart to race.

"Tigerclaw?" mewed a hesitant voice.

Surprised, the dark tabby let out a hiss. Spinning around, he saw his former clanmate who had refused to follow him. His fur bristled. "Darkstripe!" he spat, "What do you want?"

The black tabby faltered again, "They—I mean Bluestar, has made Fireheart the new deputy. I just thought you would want know."

"What?" Tigerclaw hissed, "That scrawny, mouse-brained kittypet? That piece of crowfood!" Softly, more to himself than to his companion, he muttered, "They will pay for this. I will have Fireheart."

Darkstripe shakily stood, staring at his former mentor. His eyes seemed to sparkle at seeing the tabby he looked up to so much again. "I—I could keep bringing you news of ThunderClan, if y—you like, that is," his voice wavered.

"Hm?" Tigerclaw was too consumed in his own thoughts. Snapping out of it, he nodded. "Fine. Fine. Now get out, you fool. I need to think."

The other tom nodded, taking in one final, longing gaze before scurrying off back to the camp. Tigerclaw hardly noticed his old clan mate's departure. His mind was already working on another plan. He wanted Fireheart. That he had been declared deputy only made his passion for revenge stronger. He could see him now: that orange pelt that blazed in the sun, those green eyes that reflected the leaves of the trees! How he wanted to feel that warrior's hot breath on his fur. The kittypet was aptly named: for the very sight of him made Tigerclaw's heart ablaze with fire.

Above the large tom, dark clouds rolled through the sky, reflecting the mood of the tabby. Soon, wind began to fall, chilling the area completely. But, Tigerclaw did not move or flinch. His mind was still reeling over Fireheart, the only cat that made him feel like losing complete control. As lightning crashed nearby, the dark tabby snarled: he would have that kittypet. His desire to feel that cat's fur brush his own scorched his soul. "Tell me, StarClan," he asked aloud, staring up to darkened sky, "Why do I long for him so, to feel his touch, to smell his sweet scent? Why do I yearn to see the sun hit his flaming pelt and those smoldering green eyes that burn into my flesh? StarClan help me, this kittypet has made me weak. Don't let his fire destroy my very being, or else, let him be mine and mine alone!"

Lightning lit up the night sky again, closer this time, hitting a tree. A few sparks from the flame that began to grow hit the ground right in front of Tigerclaw's massive paws. The dark tom's eyes sparkled at its sight. His pale amber gaze turned to the flaming tree as he watched the fire dance and spread to the other trees as swiftly as it was born. A twinge of satisfaction stirred within him as he watched the fire heading towards ThunderClan's camp. Slowly, muscular legs pushed the tabby to his feet and carried him towards his former territory.

The fire had begun to eat the ThunderClan camp. A familiar cat stalked through the crackling and cackling inferno. His bright green eyes were alight with fear as he searched for an elderly grey she-cat. Separated while he went to save a kit, he now was desperately lost within the flaming hell. The intense heat made the air dance like water. The young warrior panted. Weary and confused from the smoke, he had no idea there was another enemy in the ThunderClan camp that was more dangerous than the fire.

"Fireheart!"

The red tabby gasped and panted, "Tigerclaw?"

A large feline form emerged from the raging fire, silhouetted against the bright light. A snarl rumbled in his chest as the amber eyes met green ones of his most hated enemy. His thick tail swished side-to-side as he approached the new deputy.

"Fireheart," Tigerclaw growled, a twisted, wicked smile plastered on his muzzle, "I can save you. I know a way out of here. But—" the dark tabby paused, forming the perfect way to propose this. "But," he repeated, "You have to be mine, forever."

The orange tabby's eyes widened and he slumped to the ground, weakened from the toxic smoke eating his lungs. "What?" he questioned, "Be yours?"

"Yes!" Tigerclaw hissed, "Be mine and mine alone! Choose me or the fire! Choose me or burn!"

Fireheart trembled, too weak to fight his oldest foe. His eyes darted all around, trying in vain to find a safe escape, not only from the fire, but from the massive tom in front of him. It was hopeless though, the area was engulfed in a ring of flames, and Tigerclaw blocked the only exit. Those amber eyes smoldered into the young cat's soul. Coughing, he felt his world spinning away. He could never give in to Tigerclaw's lust.

"Choose me, Fireheart, and live!" Tigerclaw repeated himself. "Choose me and live or burn into StarClan's ranks!" The large tom advanced closer to his opponent, his shadow looming over the deputy's singed frame.

"Never," finally came the feeble answer. Fireheart stared into the sweltering, lustful eyes of Tigerclaw defiantly. "Never," he whispered again.

The dark tabby let out a furious yowl. "Fool!" he yowled at him, "Then you will burn!" Unable to even lift a paw against the tom he desired, the former ThunderClan cat turned and raced away with another enraged yowl, leaving Fireheart all alone to be devoured by his very namesake. He kept running, away from the fire and away from the cat he desired most, until he felt safe from the grasp of one, at least. He fell into a sit at the edge of ThunderClan territory, baring his teeth at his own inner demons.

"Fox dung!" howled Tigerclaw, "Why does the vision of him sear my every thought? I almost had him! Fireheart is a fool for choosing his own death." The massive cat sighed, staring at his paws, unable to look up to Silverpelt any longer, "And I am a fool for yearning for his touch so fervently." Another sigh was emitted, "StarClan have mercy on him." After a pause, he whispered, "StarClan have mercy on me."

Standing up again, the tabby tom turned to cross the Thunderpath, it was time to start on his own path again. ShadowClan territory lay just beyond the stinking stretch. There he would be able to take the next steps on his quest for absolute power. His lip curled at the acrid tang of the monsters' trail. Without looking back at all he had forsaken, the massive warrior entered into new territory.


End file.
